The Nice and Accurate Life of Blodwyn Thomas, student
by tygbh
Summary: Just a series of loosely linked one shots concerning my OC and various characters in the Professor Layton universe
1. Chapter 1

**Just a series of one shots I wrote on holiday when I had some free time. There isn't much of a plot as I've tried to focus on the changing relationship between the characters and my OC. This is the first time I've written and published fanfiction in years!**

"Look out! Out of my way! Move! Move! Move!"

These were the first words that Blodwyn Thomas heard from her soon to be best friend. Admittedly, they aren't the most reassuring words to hear when you first meet someone, but then again, most people don't first meet someone by having them crash into you.

"What the fu-"

"Where did he go?"

Blodwyn's amber eyes met the steady brown gaze of another girl.

"Who?"

"The professor. You must have seen him. Tall, handsome, wears a top hat."

"Err."

"Come on. Please. And this time I promise I'm not bombard him with extra puzzles. I need to get an essay to him. If I don't I might fail this module, and that cannot happen."

' _Puzzles? What on earth is she talking about?'_ thought Blodwyn, _'London is stranger than I thought. Maybe I should've stayed in Wales and gone to Cardiff instead.'_

Instead, she said, "Who are you looking for?"

"I told you already," sighed the mystery girl, "The professor."

"I believe that there are more than one professors at this university."

"Are there any others that matter."

"Maybe to people who do different subjects. What do you study?"

"Archaeology."

"She wants Professor Layton," laughed another student, "And not just to hand her essay into, if you catch my drift."

This caused the girl to jump up and start shouting at the other student.

' _Yep,'_ thought Blodwyn, _'Definitely should've stayed in Wales. I thought I would be used to London by now.'_

"You can help me find him."

"Huh?"

Blodwyn was snapped out of her thoughts by the girl turning her attention back to her, and jabbing her finger in Blodwyn's face.

"Well, you did make me lose him."

"By making you run into me?"

"You should've moved."

"Look," said Blodwyn standing up, "I have-"

"Where are you from?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your accent. You're not English are you?"

"I'm Welsh. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Oh nothing, I just like your accent that's all. I'm Rosetta."

"Blodwyn."

Gingerly shaking he hand, Blodwyn was suddenly dragged along behind her.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Getting to know you. I'll find the professor," Blodwyn noticed the almost dreamy way she said 'professor', "And then you can buy me coffee to apologise."

"Apologise for what?"

"Being in my way."

"Now see here-"

The rest of the way to Professor Layton's office was filled with arguing about whose fault it was that Rosetta lost the professor. By the time they arrived at his office it was conceded that it was ultimately Rosetta fault, however, Blodwyn will buy the coffee next time.

Blodwyn had never seen a man look as confused as the professor did, to see two university students suddenly burst into his office, one waving a paper about, and the other telling her to be quiet. He also looked confused, but kind of relieved, that Rosetta was quickly dragged out of his office by the other girl as soon as she handed in her essay.

It was definitely the beginning of an unusual friendship to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did I agree to do this again?"

"You wanted to see what is so great about Professor Layton. So I said to sit in on one of his lectures."

"Does he mind people doing this?"

"At first, but then he got used to it. I think he just ignores it now. It's easier than kicking over half the people out."

Blodwyn and Rosetta were sitting at the back of a large lecture theatre. Blodwyn was resting her head on her hand, while Rosetta shifted nervously in her seat. From what Rosetta had told Blodwyn, she had gathered that Professor Layton was a very popular professor, and highly respected in his field. So she was kind of surprised to see that the lecture theatre was less than half full.

"This might be a bit different from his usual lectures. He's covering for another professor who is sick today. The professor agreed to cover last minute."

"Hence the small size?"

"Yeah. To be honest, I'm kind of surprised that you haven't heard of him before. He is kind of famous."

"Rosetta, I grew up in a tiny Welsh village in the middle of fucking nowhere. It is highly unlikely that I would've heard of him seeing as we-."

"Shh, he's here. The lecture's going to start soon, and I don't want to miss anything."

To be fair to Rosetta, Blodwyn was pretty sure that she loved her subject. On the other hand, she didn't know that she loved her subject because of Professor Layton or that she loved Professor Layton because of her subject. Just another mystery about Rosetta that she'll uncover.

Blodwyn could also see why people seemed to fancy Professor Layton. He was a great lecturer, and definitely knew what he was talking about (unlike a lot of Blodwyn's lecturers).

"See," said Rosetta, "I told you that you would enjoy it."

"Surprisingly more than I thought I would." Agreed Blodwyn. Reaching into her bag, Blodwyn frowned, and quickly started to rummage through it.

"Shit." She said, "I've misplaced my notebook."

"Which one? You seem to have an endless supply of them."

"The little leather bound one. I must've left it back in the theatre. Look, I'll catch you up later. I need to get it, and then head off to work."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. I have another essay I need to start on anyway. "

Blodwyn started running back to the theatre. It wasn't as though the book was expensive, it wasn't. She could easily pick up another one at any stationary store. Barging into the theatre, Blodwyn was surprised to see that the professor was still there. She thought that he had left with all the students.

"Err." Said Blodwyn

"Can I help you Miss…" asked the professor, looking at her curiously

"Umm… yeah," started Blodwyn, "I think I might've left a… umm…. Notebook here. It's about this big, black, some sort of leather-ish material. Really worn, a bit dog eared."

"Is this what you are looking for? It was left on the desk, and I was wondering if anyone would come and get it."

"Ah! Thank you! You really saved me there! I was concerned that someone would've taken it."

Walking over Blodwyn took her notebook, and shoved it in her bag.

"It's very good. If I might say so."

"Pardon?"

"The drawings. It was left open, and I couldn't help but notice."

"Oh. Thank you. I'm an art student, and well, these are just rough sketches, that I do. They probably won't lead to anything, but you know… That isn't to mean I wasn't listening to your lecture! It's just when inspiration comes you know, I just need to…"

Blodwyn trailed off in embarrassment. She didn't mean to come across as rude or ungrateful. To her surprise, however, that professor didn't seem to take offensive.

"Most people who don't take my subject, and sit in during one of my lectures tend to fall asleep. I'll take it as a compliment that you were inspired by my lecture."

"Err, yes! Thank you. I mean, thank you for letting me sit in. Your lecture, I mean! I hope I wasn't too much of a distraction." Blodwyn immediately flushed. _'Shit, that came out wrong'_. "What I meant to say is-"

"That's quiet alright miss." Said the Professor holding up a hand, "Anyone is welcome."

"Ahh, umm, thank you again. I really must be going. Work, you see."

"I understand, Miss…"

"Thomas. Blodwyn Thomas."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Thomas," replied Professor Layton, "Feel free to join other lectures. Your presence seems to calm Miss Stone."

Thanking Professor Layton once again, Blodwyn quickly ran from the room, and straight to work. _'Shit, shit, shit,'_ she thought, _'I can kind of see what Rosetta keeps going on about.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly, it was rare for Blodwyn to be bored at work. There was usually something to keep her occupied, whether it was baking bread, decorating cupcakes, or even dealing with customers. However, today was an unusually slow day. Probably to do with the torrential downpour that was occurring outside.

People hurried to and fro. Umbrellas, in an array of different colours, were open or coats pulled up as far as they would go. The few unlucky people who had neither was sprinting to their destinations, hardly concerned about buying a few cupcakes or a loaf bread.

Blodwyn sat inside the café, in the warm, watching the people go past. The window had started to fog up, so she reached up and whipped away the condensation. The glass was cold and wet to the touch, and she whipped her hand on her trousers. Grasping her cup a tea, she took a sip.

"Fuck!" she cried. She was so lost in her own world, that she had forgotten that she had only just made the tea, and that it was still hot.

"Language!" called the owner

"Oh yeah," replied Blodwyn, "What was it you said when you dropped the bowl of icing. 'Stupid motherfuc-"

The jingle of the bell, indicating that someone had just entered the store caused Blodwyn to snap her mouth shut. Sometimes families came in, and it wouldn't be good to swear in front of little children.

"Umm hello?" called out a small voice, that Blodwyn did not recognise.

"Is anyone here?" Now this voice Blodwyn did recognise

"Professor Layton?" she said, sticking her head out of the booth she was resting in.

Professor Layton smiled at her. "Miss Thomas-" he started

"Blodwyn," she interrupted, "Miss Thomas always sounds so formal."

The boy opened his mouth, probably to comment on the fact that Blodwyn interrupted the professor, but Layton placed a hand on his shoulder. "Blodwyn, this is Luke Triton." He said.

"Professor Layton's apprentice." Beamed Luke

' _Apprentice?'_ thought Blodwyn. She looked at Layton and raised an eyebrow. Layton gave a small smile and shrugged in response. "I was unaware that this is where you worked." He said

"Yeah, it's nice. Unusually quiet today. Is there anything you would like to order?" This was mainly directed at Luke who was staring fixedly at the cakes.

"Did you make these?" he asked

"Yeah."

"Excuse me?!" came the voice from the back

"Some of them, I mean. The cupcakes I made, and Adam (the owner, he's round the back), made the tarts. I just can't seem to get the hang of pastry."

"This seems like an a lot of work on top of your studies." Commented Layton

"Oh, I only bake when I don't have lectures. The other times I just serve customers. I manage to fit in any assignments during quiet hours. Would you like anything?"

Eventually Luke decided on a triply chocolate cupcake and a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows, while Layton had a pot of earl grey. After bringing their food to their table, Blodwyn could faintly overhear Luke commenting on how good the food is, and how someone called Flora needed to improve. She could also faintly hear Layton gently scolding him about how Luke was being 'ungentlemanly'. However, Blodwyn got the idea that he agreed with Luke, but would've been a bit more diplomatic about it.

After they had finished they started towards the door. Luke waved, and promised to bring the mysterious Flora next time to 'show her how it's properly done', whatever that means. Layton smiled, and said that he hopes would see Blodwyn at his next lecture.

How did someone as brash and energetic as Luke Triton end up as apprentice (Blodwyn was still confused about that) to someone as calm and Professor Layton?


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost a month before Blodwyn got to properly talk to Professor Layton again. With her university work and her work at the café she was very busy. Of course she sat in in the occasional lecture, when she could, but they were becoming less frequent due to the amount of work she had to do for her own course.

The next time she got to properly talk to the Professor, was during a shift at the café. Blodwyn was decorating some chocolate mint cupcakes. She heard the jingle of the bell and looked up.

"Oh Professor Layton, good morning." She said, slightly surprised. Not because the professor had come in but because of the girl following him. Luke was also with him, but Blodwyn had learnt that where Layton went, Luke was usually fairly close behind. _'I wonder what his family must make of this,'_ thought Blodwyn, _'I mean, Luke must go to school sometimes, and I guess Professor Layton is a trustworthy and reliable adult. I suppose they must think that he's safe enough with the professor. And this must be the mysterious Flora Luke was talk about a while ago. She's different than to what I was expecting.'_

To be honest, Blodwyn didn't know what to expect with Flora. She had guessed that she would be more outgoing, like Luke, but instead she seemed more reserved, almost shy. She seemed slightly older than Luke, around about sixteen (Blodwyn had learnt that Luke was thirteen during one of his many sole trips to the café). "Let me just finish icing these cupcakes, and I'll be right with you." She said.

Quickly, but at the same time carefully, Blodwyn piped a neat swirl of light green icing onto the remaining cakes, and placed a small, thin chocolate mint on the top. It had taken ages to perfect her icing skills to Adam's high standards. Even now she wasn't sure how completely happy Adam was. At least they looked presentable enough.

"They look amazing!" said Luke, eyes transfixed on the cakes. To Blodwyn, Luke seemed a bottomless pit, ready to consume anything sweet. Also, he seemed to be ready to try most of the new flavours that Blodwyn had prepared. Surprisingly, Flora's eyes also seemed to be glued to the cakes.

"Thanks Luke. They're a new recipe. Adam wanted me to change the old one." Blodwyn said, with a hint of bitterness. "I would appreciate the feedback."

"Yes please!" said Luke excitedly, "You should try one as well Flora. Blodwyn's amazing!"

Blodwyn liked to think that she wasn't arrogant (lies!). However, whenever Luke praised her baking, she always felt slightly smug. Who wouldn't?

"Would you? Like I said, any feedback would be greatly appreciated."

In the end two chocolate mint cupcakes, two hot chocolates and a pot of earl grey was ordered. Flora and Luke sat down at a booth further into the café, and talked animatedly to each other. _'Maybe she's just shy around new people'_ thought Blodwyn. Professor Layton sat down at a small table near the counter.

"They seem to be enjoying your baking." He commented, gesturing for Blodwyn to sit down

"Yes," agreed Blodwyn, "I can't tempt you at all?"

"No, my dear, thank you. You change recipes a lot in the store?"

Blodwyn frowned, not quite sure where the conversation was heading. "Only when Adam deems it necessary. I like to experiment though."

"A lot?"

Suddenly it clicked. _'Flora is the one who can't cook,'_ she thought _'Luke was complaining about her cooking last time.'_

"Professor," Blodwyn said quietly so that Luke and Flora couldn't overhear, "May I be frank?"

"Of course."

"One time, when you and Luke were hear I couldn't help overhearing about Flora's cooking. This wouldn't have anything to do this that?"

Layton did look slightly embarrassed. "Well, let's just say that Flora has a lot of improvement to make. And maybe if she had someone to guide her…"

Blodwyn hesitated. "I'm not the most patient person," she said, "I tend to get a bit… you know…"

"I understand."

"I also don't think that Flora will like it. She might be different to me, but I know I hate it when other people but into my kitchen, and try to teach me. Have you told her?"

The looks on Layton's face told Blodwyn everything she needed to know. _'Father-daughter like relationship, doesn't want to hurt her feelings'_ she thought

"Look, I might be able to try and teach her something. I'm not a great cook, but I can bake. You just need to figure out how to introduce it in a non-forced way."

"It'll be a start. I'm very grateful." Said Layton standing up. "Luke, Flora, come on now. We have stuff we need to finish up!"

Luke and Flora hurried over to Layton. As they left, Flora turned around and waved goodbye before hurrying after the Professor and Luke.

' _What an interesting trio,'_ thought Blodwyn


	5. Chapter 5

This was strange.

No, wait, strange is a complete understatement.

Blodwyn couldn't put into words how she was feeling, standing in London ten years in the future. Maybe surreal? Again, not perfect but pretty close.

And to be standing in front of future Luke; while present, at least her present, Luke was standing just a couple of feet away. Now that was just weird and surreal.

One thing that Blodwyn could describe, and confidently so, as strange was the look that future Luke was giving her. At was as though he had just met her for the first time. Layton had warned her, quietly when they were in the time machine (she definitely won't be able to get over _that_ ), that she had disappeared suddenly and without a trace. That might be part of the reason why he was staring at her so strangely.

But there was another thing.

Well, more than one thing really, but at this point who was counting?

For a second, just a split second when they very first met, she saw something dark and unsettling in future Luke's eyes. It was just for a moment, and Blodwyn couldn't be one hundred per cent sure that she had seen it, but she was deeply unsettled. Shaking her head, she pushed it out of her mind.

' _You're imagining things Blodwyn,'_ she thought

Blodwyn was so lost in her thoughts that she only noticed that people were moving along, when present Luke grabbed her arm and dragged her along, warning her not to get left behind, and how dangerous this London was.

Night came surprisingly quickly, but even after a busy day Blodwyn couldn't sleep. She was sharing a room with Flora, who was sound asleep in the bed next to her. Sighing, Blodwyn quietly slipped out of her own bed, got changed, and left her room, shutting the door carefully behind her. It wouldn't do to wake the Professor, Luke or Flora. She didn't fancy being bombarded with questions.

Tip toeing down the stairs Blodwyn breathed in the London night air. She was standing in London, ten years in the future. It was… indescribable. Making a note of where the hotel was, Blodwyn set out towards where she believed the river would be.

Reaching the river didn't take as long as Blodwyn initially believed. Leaning against the wall, she looked out over the Thames and its strange lighthouse. Some things had to have changed this many years into the future.

"Can't sleep? I couldn't either my first time here."

Jumping around, she came face to face with future Luke.

"Err, yeah," she said, "I just can't get my head around it."

Luke joined her next to the wall. "It's strange," he said after a moment of silence, "Seeing you again after all this time. And having you here, actually here, it just doesn't seem real."

"What do you mean? What happens to me?"

"I can't tell you that." While Luke's tone was slightly teasing, there was a serious undercurrent to it.

' _Something bad I guess'_ thought Blodwyn

"Why not? Wait, let me guess. Is it something to do with messing around with timelines or something like that?"

Luke didn't answer, but just kept staring out of the river. Frowning, Blodwyn made a move to go, but Luke's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Luke!" Blodwyn cried, "What the f-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence, and Luke had pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's just," he said shakily, "Been so long since I've seen you. You disappeared, then Flora left and the Professor…" he trailed off before regaining himself, "I was alone for so long. Just seeing you today has brought back a lot of happy memories. I can't tell you what happens to you because I don't understand it. I didn't understand ten years ago, and I still don't understand now."

Letting go of her, he placed his hand of her shoulders and continued,

"I'm sorry if that seemed very sudden, but it's been almost ten years. Promise me one thing."

' _Ten years?'_

"If I can."

"Stay safe."

Blodwyn's breathe hitched. She looked into this Luke's eyes, and tried to read his gaze.

"I can't promise-"

"Just… try to."

"Ok. I'll try my best to stat safe. But you know what's like traveling with Professor Layton." She smiled

Luke gave a tight smile and let go of her shoulders. "Yes," he said, "Those adventures were unforgettable. Now, it's getting late. I'm sure Flora won't like it if she wakes up and you're not these. I'll walk you back to the hotel."

"To make sure I'm safe?" teased Blodwyn

"To make sure you're safe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a warning, I used google translate for the Welsh, so it's probably really wrong. Sorry**

"O fachgen, fwc, diolch! Pam ddylai hyn ddigwydd i mi? "

Rosetta looked up in surprise and started at her friend. Across from her Blodwyn was staring at a now ruined piece of art work. Water was quickly seeping into the paper, and it was beyond saving. Rosetta picked up her laptop in order to save it from the water had flooded the table.

"B."

"Rwy'n golygu, pam? Pob un o'r pethau a allai fod wedi digwydd. Roedd yn rhaid iddi fod hyn ddim o gwbl!"

"B. People are staring."

"Roeddwn mor agos at gael yr amlinelliad terfynol. Rwy'n golygu, mae'n debyg y gallai fod wedi bod yn waeth. Gallwn i mewn gwirionedd orffen y llun ond-"

"Blodwyn Thomas, shut up and listen to me!" cried Rosetta

"Huh?"

This caused serval people around them to shh angrily at them. After all, a library probably wasn't the best place to yelling in. Unless it was approaching final exams, then shouting, groaning, crying and all emotions were welcome and accepted.

"Huh?" said Blodwyn

"You were speaking weirdly again."

"I think you mean," said Blodwyn, taking off her glasses and cleaning them, "That I was speaking in Welsh again."

"I find it very strange that you actually know a different language."

"I don't think that many people speak it." admitted Blodwyn, "My parents insisted that my siblings and I learnt it. Something to do with remembering our cultural heritage. I didn't pay much attention when I was younger, but I appreciate it now. Plus, it's great to insult people in. But I guess any other language that people don't understand is good for that."

"What were you saying?"

"You probably don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"It's unrepeatable in polite society."

"B, you're in a university library. Polite society is far from us. Whatever you've said people have either said before or have said much worse."

"I guess you're right. Fine what I said was 'O fachgen, fwc, diolch! Pam ddylai hyn ddigwydd i mi? _'_ Happy?"

"I meant in English."

"Oh you should've been more specific."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks."

"Piss off and get some tissues to clean up your mess. The table is soaking, and I need to start writing again. I don't think Professor Layton would be best pleased if my essay was almost late again."

Rolling her eyes Blodwyn stood up and threw her ruined sketch in the nearest bin. Although they had quickly become close, her friendship with Rosetta was definitely very strange.

 **What I was trying to say is:**

 **O fachgen, fwc, diolch! Pam ddylai hyn ddigwydd i mi** **?- Oh shit, fuck, damn it! Why did this have to happen to me?**

 **** **Rwy'n golygu, pam? Pob un o'r pethau a allai fod wedi digwydd. Roedd yn rhaid iddi fod hyn ddim o gwbl!-** **I mean, why? All of the things that could have happened. It just had to be this didn't it!**

 **Roeddwn mor agos at gael yr amlinelliad terfynol. Rwy'n golygu, mae'n debyg y gallai fod wedi bod yn waeth. Gallwn i mewn gwirionedd orffen y llun ond** _ **-**_ **I was so close to getting the final outline done. I mean, I guess it could've been worse. I could've actually finished the drawing but-**


	7. Chapter 7

At the time Blodwyn didn't know why she followed future Luke that night. She initially put it down to curiosity about Luke's future self. In hindsight, however, she knew that is was down to a feeling of deep unease and unsettlement about him.

Another sleepless night had befallen Blodwyn, and she was staring out of her slightly opened window. It was then that she noticed him sneaking around. She guessed that he hadn't seen her as he already looked preoccupied and slightly annoyed, and she was able to quickly slip out of her room and onto the street below.

Following future Luke was surprisingly easy. London was still as busy ten years in the future as it was in Blodwyn's present day. However, a feeling of unease began to settle in Blodwyn as Luke travelled to more and more sketchier parts of London. Finally he arrived at a tiny, shabby bar and entered it.

' _What on earth is Luke doing in a place like that?'_ thought Blodwyn, _'Has ten years really changed Luke that much?'_

Curiosity won out over common sense, and Blodwyn entered the bar after him.

The bar was exactly as she had imagined. Dark and smoke filled, with shadowy patrons sitting round small beer stained wooden tables. Sticking close to the wall, Blodwyn skirted around the edge, trying to spot Luke. Reaching the bar and realising that she couldn't see him, and that she was probably in great danger, Blodwyn turned around and bumped straight into Luke.

"What are you doing here. Did you follow me."

These were said as statements, not questions. He knew that she had followed him.

' _Damn'_

"You seemed worried," Blodwyn said quietly, "I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"You could've called out."

"It was noisy. I doubt that you would've heard me."

"I told you to stay safe."

"You don't own me Luke. I'm free to do as I wish."

This brought them to a stalemate. Luke's cold, dead-eyed and slightly suspicious stare met Blodwyn's fiery stubborn one. Finally Luke relaxed a bit and said,

"Well now that you're here, why don't we have some fun?"

"Fun?"

Luke signalled to the bar tender who brought out two shot of a clear liquid. Offering one and smirking Luke continued,

"If you think you can manage that is."

It was very late, or early depending on who you ask, when the two of them eventually staggered out of the bar. Swaying slightly, Blodwyn and Luke were relying on each other for support. However, since the person they were trying to support themselves on was also very drunk, that plan ultimately failed.

"Why," giggled Blodwyn, "Why on earth did I let you persuade me to do this? The professor is going to be pissed when he finds out tomorrow."

"Today," replied Luke, "You mean later today."

"Stop… stop being a smartass."

"Make me."

Blodwyn opened her mouth to reply, when she was suddenly yanked into a nearby alley and found herself pressed up against him.

"Hey!" she cried, "What are you do-"

"Shut up," hissed Luke, "There are some people out there who you really don't want to run into. Best to wait here until they pass. I don't think the professor will appreciate it if we get into a fight."

Blodwyn stayed rock still, hardly daring to breathe. It was only after Luke let out a sigh of relief, and told her that they had gone, that she noticed how close they were.

"Umm Luke," she said pushing at his chest, "Could you, you know."

Again, it was that same look he had given her when they had first met. Like he was seeing her for the first time, but also, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Best to wait here for a bit," he explained, "Better to make sure that they are gone, and don't have any backup."

"Right, right." Muttered Blodwyn

They stayed like that, in uncomfortable closeness, before Blodwyn said, influenced by an alcohol controlled brain,

"You know, it's a shame."

"What is?"

"That you're you."

"I… don't understand."

"What I mean is, it's a shame that you are a future version of Luke."

"Why?"

"Because," Blodwyn took a small step back, as far as she could to create some distance, "I like you. You're smart, witty, and incredibly handsome. I had fun tonight. The most fun I've had in a long time. If you weren't the future self of a boy who is almost ten years younger than myself I would be-"she cut of embarrassed. "Oh God," she groaned, "What the fuck am I saying." She put her head in her hands, "I am really, really drunk. I don't know what I'm doing with myself any more. You're eight years younger than me! Jesus Christ, I need to sort myself out."

"Well, if we're being technical, you're two years younger than me."

"Huh?"

"You're in the future. At present, I'm twenty three, and you're what? Twenty one?"

"No no no no no, that isn't how thing work. This is your present. In my present, Luke is thirteen. This is all wrong, incredibly confusing and-"

"Why not stay then?"

The question caught Blodwyn by surprise.

"Stay? Here? Ten years in the future?"

"Why not?"

"I could list of whole load of reasons. But right now I'm too drunk to do so."

"What's stopping you?"

"Err, friends, family, my own future. Think about it Luke."

"I am. What's stopping you from having friends, family and a future here."

"Luke-"

"What's stopping you," Luke moved closer, effectively pinning Blodwyn to the wall, "From being happy with me?"

"I don't know you."

Luke leaned down, brushing his nose with Blodwyn's, lips almost touching.

"Yes you do," he whispered, "I'm Luke Triton."

Their lips touched, but just barely, before Blodwyn shoved him away.

"No!" she said firmly, "This. Is. Wrong. I know the thirteen year old Luke Triton. Not the twenty three year old one."

There it was. That cold, dead eyed stare.

"Surely," she said quietly, "Surely, you understand."

"Yes," his tone was clipped, "I understand perfectly. Now, come along. You should get back to bed."

The rest of the way back to the hotel was in an uncomfortable silence. When they eventually reached the hotel, Blodwyn staggered quickly up the stairs, unaware of Luke's continuous stare.

"Ugh."

"Are you alright Blodwyn?"

"Ugh, my head."

"Are you sick?"

"Flora?"

"Should I get professor?"

"Flora, can you do something for me?"

"Yes?"

"Hit big Luke for me."


End file.
